Un Tonto Ravenclaw Y Un Cobarde Gryffindor
by PykaL
Summary: Trabajar en Hogwarts era lo que siempre había querido en la vida... Enamorarse era su sueño hecho realidad. One-Shot


Como dicen el pez por la boca muere.

Y esta vez yo caí redondita. Había dicho que ya no escribiría otra historia y heme aquí con esta historia que se me metió como la peor bacteria que se negaba por salir por otro lado que no fuera este. Aunque claro un One-Shot no pude resistirme y quien sabe puede haber unas cuantas aventuras más.

* * *

**Un Tonto Ravenclaw Y Un Cobarde Gryffindor **

Kurt Hummel salió del castillo con una sonrisa, y era una enorme sonrisa. Por primera vez en meses Flitwick le había dado la tarde libre y que mejor que pasar la tarde que yendo a Hogsmeade a relajarse en estos momentos de estrés que pasa la escuela.

A diferencia de los alumnos que parecían correr desesperados a la aldea Kurt caminaba con calma disfrutando el paisaje y en otra gran diferencia él no era un estudiante.

Así es, Kurt salió de Hogwarts hace ya cinco años, viajó a Australia a hacer una especialidad en encantamientos avanzados e inmediatamente a su regreso Flitwick quien además de ser su maestro era su jefe de casa lo mando llamar para ser entrenado por el mismo y así poder ser el nuevo maestro de la escuela a partir del año siguiente.

Kurt no aceptó la invitación inmediatamente, ser maestro y el jefe de su antigua casa era una responsabilidad sorprendente, claro la paga y los beneficios sería más de los que jamás hubiera pensando y el vivir una vez más en Hogwarts era algo bastante tentador. Fue el mismo quien decidió aceptar si al menos trabajaba al lado de su antiguo profesor por un año, aprendiendo y enseñando a la vez.

Flitwick se alegró y acepto de inmediato, estaba feliz de dejar sus puesto al mejor alumno que hubiera tenido en la historia de Hogwarts… claro si no contaba a una oveja descarriada que ocasionó bastantes problemas en su tiempo.

Y así Kurt llegó Hogwarts juntó con los estudiantes comenzando su entrenamiento a la vez que comenzaba nuevamente el torneo de los tres magos así que no solo tenía que lidiar con los estudiantes de Hogwarts si no con los de Beauxbaton y los de Drumstrang Oh y claro el drama que giraba en torno del niño que vivió. ¿Cómo olvidar eso?

Con un suspiro y un movimiento de cabeza decidió olvidarse del tema y continuar con su camino, ese no era el momento de recordar los deberes escolares, ahora tenía que relajarse y pasar un buen rato.

Hogsmeade no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estaba ahí, claro había varias tiendas nuevas pero la sensación de estar ahí en un lugar tan mágico era el mismo que cuando tenía 13 años y descubrió las maravillas de ese lugar.

"Parece que alguien está teniendo un momento de película," Le dijo una voz a su derecha.

Kurt quien se encontraba sonriendo a mitad de la calle volteó a ver su amiga y también maestra de música en Hogwarts, la joven se encontraba acompañada de su esposo quien lo veía con una sonrisa.

"Rachel, creí que te quedarías en el castillo el día de hoy."

"Bueno necesitó algo de aire libre, que mejor que venir y pasar un tiempo con mi marido," le dijo viendo a su esposo con una sonrisa enamorada.

"¿Hey quieres venir con nosotros? Hoy las cervezas de mantequilla están a dos por uno," le dijo el sonriendo.

"¡Oh no gracias! Pasen y disfruten su tiempo solos, yo iré a explorar." Les dijo con una sonrisa.

Y eso fue justamente lo que hizo, desde Honeydukes hasta la casa de las plumas, incluso realizó una parada en Dervish and Banges y no fue ahí hasta que lo vio.

Justo enfrente pintado de azul un bello y cálido establecimiento del que provenía suave música. Gracias a las enormes cortinas se podían ver varias mesas algunas ya ocupadas con alumnos o con otro tipo de gente, en esos momentos Hogsmeade estaba a reventar y eso no que no había comenzado el torneo aún.

Kurt estaba tentado en entrar era raro ver un lugar tan lindo y cómodo en Hogsmeade, en la puerta se encontraba un pequeño pájaro volando y dibujando notas musicales.

"Dalton." Dijo él en voz alta al ver el anuncio.

Decidido con un suspiro decidió entrar, a fin de cuentas a nadie le caía mal un café en ese clima frío.

El dulce olor a canela fue lo primero que percibió al abrir la puerta, el lugar se veía hermoso arreglado con madera y pequeñas mesas a la vanguardia de la moda, en una esquina varios instrumentos encantados los cuáles tocaban algo de música muggle muy para su sorpresa.

"¡Bienvenido!" le dijo un chico rubio apareciéndose a un lado suyo y haciéndolo saltar ligeramente sorprendido.

"Lo siento, el jefe me ha dicho que no debo de aparecerme ante los clientes pero ahora tengo que ahorrar tiempo, cada vez llega más gente y necesito atenderlos a todos, el día de hoy está loco y estoy aseguro que faltan más estudiantes por llegar… ¿Tu vienes a ver el torneo? ¿Eres de por aquí?" Le preguntó el chico con un solo aliento sorprendiéndolo

"Er... Trabajo en Hogwarts," le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. "¡Hogwarts! Que genial, nuestro jefe estudió ahí, me hubiera encantado mucho haber estudiado ahí, lástima que mis padres estuvieran en Francia en mi adolescencia, por más que quiera a Beauxbatons me duele decir que no se compara en nada a esta escuela." Le dijo sonriendo. "¡Oh pero por qué no vienes y te sientas! Lamento haberte mantenido de pie. Vamos te sentare cerca de la barra, es el mejor lugar, que puede haber. Te atenderemos de inmediato."

Confundido por el chico rubio que parecía no poder callarse Kurt fue llevado hacia una pequeña mesa que tal como lo había dicho estaba frente a la barra y a varios metros de una chimenea en la pared. Era un lugar bastante cómodo en verdad.

"¡Jeff ya te dije que no molestes a los clientes!" se escuchó una voz proveniente desde la barra.

Sorprendido Kurt volteó hacia esta pero parecía no haber nadie ahí.

"No estoy molestando a nadie Jefe," Escuchó decir a Jeff al parecer mientras se acercaba a la barra y parecía ver algo en el suelo.

"Como si no te conociera," Escuchó decir al jefe con algo de alegría en su voz. "Anda escuché la puerta abrirse una vez más, atiéndelos."

"Enseguida jefe."

Kurt suspiró y sacó un pequeño libro de su bolso, al parecer lo único malo del lugar era esperar a ser atendido.

"Lamento lo de mi mesero, tuve que darle el día al otro y estamos algo cortos en personal el día de hoy," le dijo una voz a su derecha.

"Oh no hay proble…ma."

El hombre quien le hablaba y el que era el jefe no era nada menos que Blaine Anderson, ex-alumno de Hogwarts, Gryffindor, prefecto y el chico más popular de la escuela en su tiempo y claro la persona que lo hiso suspirar y sufrir por un años no correspondido por varios años.

"¡Bien!" le dijo Blaine con una extraña sonrisa. "¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? La casa invita"

"No tienes que hacerlo en verdad no fue molestia," le dijo Kurt tímidamente.

"¡Claro que sí!" le dijo riendo suavemente. "¿Qué te sirvo? Si no me dices tendré que sorprenderte ¿sabes?"

"¿En serio?" le preguntó el con una sonrisa sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. "Entonces, veamos qué es lo mejor que tienes."

Blaine lo vio con su enorme sonrisa antes de irse y perderse tras la barra. Y fue ahí hasta que Kurt pudo dejar escapar un gran suspiro.

Aún no podía creer que haya visto a Blaine Anderson una vez más ¡Incluso hablo con él!... claro porque tenía hacerlo pero eso era suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa tal y como lo había hecho hace varios años.

Kurt Hummel jamás fue popular e incluso sobresaliente en la escuela, claro como todo Ravenclaw se esforzaba por tener las mejores calificaciones y por dar todo de sí en la escuela, era por eso que pasaba la mayor parte del día en la biblioteca, que no tenía amigos y que era prácticamente invisible para el popular Anderson.

Blaine era un año menor que él, un Gryffindor alegre y platicador que enamoraba a cualquier chico o chica a su paso con su dulce personalidad y valentía. Todos en su casa lo adoraban, todos en otras casas lo hacían, incluso Kurt estaba seguro de que se había ganado a varios Slytherins en sus años escolares.

'Snape jamás le quitó puntos por hacer volar su caldero.' Pensó el Kurt con algo de envidia.

Si, Blaine era el típico alumno popular y amado por todos, Kurt jamás se le acercó prefería verlo de lejos oculto entre sus enormes gafas y sus libros de escuela.

No importaba cuanto quería hacerlo, o las burlas que su mejor amiga Santana le propiciaba jamás se acerco.

¿De qué servía? De todas formas para Anderson el jamás existió.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Blaine quien ya se encontraba al lado suyo viéndolo ¿preocupado quizás? "Te vez algo triste."

"¡Oh!" le dijo el sorprendido y algo sonrojado, una vez más se había perdido en sus pensamientos. "Si," le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Si, estaba sólo recordando unas cosas."

"Ya veo… te he traído tu orden," le dijo este sonriendo colocando una taza que dejaba escapar un vapor con un color morado suave que olía deliciosamente a mora.

"¿Qué es? Huele bien." Le dijo el tomando su Taza para darle una fuerte olfateada.

"Es café endulzado con el mejor chocolate de Honeydukes y Moras traídas desde las mejores colinas de dragones." Le dijo sonriendo.

"Se oye bien."

"Y sabe mejor," le dijo Blaine sonriendo. "Anda pruébalo."

Kurt le dio un pequeño sorbo ante la sonrisa entusiasmada de Blaine, la bebida no estaba mal, más que eso estaba deliciosa. Podía sentir el chocolate calentando su cuerpo y el café despertándolo y llenándolo de energía y la mora… la mora le daba una agradable sensación de seguridad.

"¿Y bien?" le preguntó Blaine viéndolo emocionado.

"Me encantó," le dijo el suavemente.

"¿Lo suficiente como para hacerte regresar?" Le preguntó este haciendo que Kurt riera suavemente.

"Lo suficiente."

"Me alegra escucharlo," le dijo el sonriendo. "Bueno tengo que atender clientes fue un gusto… conocerte. Mi nombre es Blaine."

Por un momento Kurt estuvo tentado en decirle que sabía quién era, en lo mucho que vivió su adolescencia prácticamente obsesionado con él, pero no tenía caso. Blaine no lo recordaba y sería mejor que Kurt fingiera que tampoco él.

"Kurt."

"Bueno, espero verte de nuevo por aquí," le dijo con otra enorme sonrisa antes de salir disparado a la cocina y ser bombardeado por Jeff quien no paraba de darle órdenes.

::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

Pocos días antes de Halloween, el torneo acababa de tener la primera prueba y todos en los alrededores estaban locos de emoción. Una vez más había tenido un día libre y como era ya tradición decidió ir a su lugar favorito.

Todos los lugares estaban repletos y por supuesto que Dalton también lo estaba. Parecía no haber alguna mesa vacía, los instrumentos parecían cansados de tanto tocar (si es que era posible que objetos inanimados tuvieran facciones) y Jeff estaba tan ocupado atendiendo gente como para darse cuenta de que había llegado.

Nick a quien ya había conocido en una de sus visitas estaba al igual que Jeff estaba trabajando arduamente llevando órdenes sin parar-

Se acercó a la barra decidido a tomar su café para llevar, no tenía sentido que se quedara en un lugar tan lleno de gente… no es como si pudiera hablar con Blaine con semejante multitud.

"¡Kurt!" Escuchó a Blaine llamarlo tras la barra con una sonrisa. Se veía algo cansado pero bastante alegre, su sonrisa parecía jamás quitarse del rostro.

"¿Día ocupado?" le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Durante las siguientes visitas había logrado tener una relación amistosa con Blaine, al menos ya no se sonrojaba cada vez que entraba al lugar o tartamudeaba cada vez que este le dirigía la palabra.

"¡Y que lo digas! Estamos hasta reventar, no sé si aún quede algún lugar disponible," le dijo Blaine viéndolo algo triste.

Kurt estaba por contestarte cuando fue interrumpido por la gente que llegaba a ordenar más y más cosas.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" le preguntó sin pensarlo al ver como parecía no darse abasto con la cantidad de gente en el lugar. "Puedo ayudarte si quieres."

"¡Oh no Kurt! ¡No puedo hacerte trabajar en tus días de descanso! Ya has trabajado lo suficiente no quiero hacerte trabajar más." Le dijo el viéndolo con algo de preocupación.

"Hey no pasa nada, necesitan ayuda con tanta gente y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte," le dijo el comenzando a caminar hacia el otro lado de la barra. "Bien, dime qué quieres que haga."

"Bueno primero quítate esas ropas, son demasiado caras y bellas como para ser arruinadas por jarabe, café y quien sabe que más cosas." Le dijo Blaine sonriendo.

"Pe-Pe-Pero ¡No esperaras que esté desnudo!" le dijo Kurt sonrojado.

Ese comentario logro que Blaine al igual que él se sonrojara tanto que su rostro se puso igual que el color de su antigua casa, tenía que admitir que su rostro era bastante divertido en ese momento.

"¡N-N-NO!" le dijo él inmediatamente. "En la parte de atrás tengo un cambio, pensaba que lo podrías usar," le dijo este evadiendo su mirada aún bastante sonrojado.

"Oh, claro… iré a cambiarme."

Si alguien le hubiera dicho cuando tenía catorce años que en un futuro estaría usando a ropa de Blaine Anderson quien además olían tan deliciosamente como él estaba seguro que se reiría fuertemente o quizás le lanzaría alguna maldición por querer burlarse de él.

Pero ahí estaba a mitad de un pequeño cuarto con ropa muggle que le quedaba holgada de los hombros y corta de las mangas y los tobillos. Y si claro que estaba oliéndola descaradamente.

¡Como podía evitarlo! Era una sensación bastante maravillosa.

Cuando regresó la gente parecía haberse multiplicado, increíblemente Blaine seguía atendiendo con su sonrisa encantando a todas las personas ahí.

"¡Kurt!" le dijo con una sonrisa al verlo llegar.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" Le preguntó el algo temeroso.

"¿Por qué no me ayudas con las bebidas?"

Ayudarlo se escuchaba más fácil de lo que parecería, en cuestión de minutos logro arruinar más de la mitad de las ordenes que le llegaban a él. Exploto una bolsa de cerezas humeantes que lo único que hicieron fue impregnarlo con un potente olor a cereza y teñirle el pelo de color rojo en solo un lado de su cabeza.

Claro que Blaine en lugar de molestarse lo encontró bastante gracioso, tomó más de diez minutos en callarse. No fue hasta que unas cuantas uvas explosivas explotaron en sus manos tiñéndolas completamente que decidió mejor encargarse del área administrativa.

Las cosas progresaron mucho mejor después de eso.

"¿Estás seguro que no te interesa un trabajo aquí?" le preguntó Blaine viéndolo una vez que el establecimiento cerrara sus puertas. "El puesto puede ser tuyo con un chasquido de tus dedos," le dijo sonriendo.

"No gracias," le dijo con un suspiro cansado. "Mírame estoy pintado de todos los colores y este tipo de estrés es mucho peor que el estrés causado por adolescentes pubertos." Le dijo riendo suavemente. "Pero es bueno saber que tengo algo disponible cuando mi carrera de maestro se vaya al caño."

"Entonces jamás tendrás el trabajo," le dijo el suavemente. "Será imposible que tu carrera se 'vaya al caño' estoy seguro que serás un maestro maravilloso, incluso mejor que Dumbledore." Le dijo el tocando suavemente su hombro.

"Oh eso ya es mucho que decir, nadie es mejor que él… no me mientas por hacerme sentir bien," le dijo sonriéndole mientras levantaba una ceja.

"Jamás."

Los dos se quedaron viendo por varios segundos, en momentos como esos Kurt sentía que Blaine sabía tanto de él como él sabía de él.

Se sentía perfecto.

"¿Por qué le estas tocando el hombro?"

Ambos dieron un pequeño salto al ver a Jeff quien los veía con una ceja levantada confundido.

"Te…nía una pequeña basura," le dijo Blaine con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"Será mejor que me vaya," les dijo Kurt tratando de ocultar un pequeño bostezo. "Ya es bastante tarde y mañana tengo que ayudar a Flitwick desde temprano."

"¡Oh si tus clases!" le dijo Jeff. "¡Por cierto olvide decirles!" les dijo emocionados. "¡HOY VI AL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ!"

"¿Harry?" le preguntó Kurt confundido.

"¡Sí!" Dijo este completamente emocionado. "Pasó justo a la ventana acompañado de un perro ¡fue grandioso!"

"Estas que casi te orinas en tus pantalones Jeff," le dijo Nick riendo.

"Hay conocí a mi ídolo ¿déjame quieres?"

"Eso no es conocerlo," le dijo Nick riendo ligeramente. "Kurt le da clases eso sí es conocerlo."

"¡Es verdad!" dijo Jeff emocionado corriendo a tomar las manos de Kurt. "¿Qué se siente estar tan cerca de él?"

"¿Nada?"Le dijo este confundido.

"Has de amar darle clases," le dijo Jeff suspirando.

"De hecho no, reprobó el último examen… y no es como si yo le diera las clases ya…" dijo esté encogiéndose de hombros.

"Mírate, caminando por la escuela tan cerca del niño que vivió-"

"Su nombre es Harry."

"¡Y Viktor Krum!" Le dijo emocionado como si no lo hubiera escuchado… el cual francamente no lo hizo. "¿Le das clases a Krum también?" le preguntó emocionado

"No… pero lo he visto por las mañanas correr y haciendo ejercicio," le dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Kurt!" lo regaño Blaine viéndolo incrédulo. "Es mucho más chico que tu."

"¿Y? eso no implica que no puedo observarlo… ligeramente… mientras flexiona."

"Anda te acompaño a la escuela antes de que perviertas la mente de mi mesero," le dijo Blaine suspirando.

"Creo que ya es tarde para eso Jefe."

Caminar por la noche oscura acompañado de Blaine era bastante agradable, No necesitaban hablar para sentir y reconfortarse con la presencia del otro. Era… perfecto.

"En verdad agradezco mucho tu ayuda el día de hoy," le dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa. "Me salvaste de volverme loco."

"Dudo mucho que lo hubieras hecho," le dijo Kurt riendo ligeramente mientras jugaba con su ropa que llevaba en sus brazos. "Pero no tienes que agradecérmelo, eres mi amigo y necesitabas ayuda."

"Bueno me alegro que hayas sido tu quien viniera al rescate," le dijo el sonriéndole de una forma tan intensa y extraña que le hizo colorearle las mejillas. "Hey, los chicos y yo vamos a tener una pequeña fiesta en el local, solo para amigos, para relajarnos y pasar un buen rato… deberías de venir." Le dijo viéndolo esperanzado.

"¡Claro!" le dijo Kurt sonriéndole. "¿Puedo llevar a alguien?"

Por un segundo Kurt puco jurar que las facciones de Blaine se tornaron serias por un momento pero este solo sonrió tan alegre como siempre. "… ¡Claro entre mas mejor! Nos encantara conocer a tu novia… o novio claro." Le dijo el aclarándose un poco la garganta.

"¿Novio?" Le preguntó el confundido. "¡Oh no! Me refiero a la maestra de música, es amiga mía."

"¡Oh! Entonces con más ganas debes de traerla," le dijo el ¿Acaso estaba más contento que antes?

"Bueno, entonces te veré el viernes… no creo que Filch te deje acercarte más," le dijo al conserje quien lo veía enfadado desde las orillas del castillo.

"Bueno nos vemos Kurt."

Kurt iba a levantar la mano para despedirse pero en su lugar sintió la más mínima presión en su mejilla y tan rápido como apareció esta desapareció.

'¿Acaso Blaine Anderson lo había besado en la mejilla?'

::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"No sé si sea una buena idea," le dijo Kurt nervioso a Rachel mientras se encontraban a unos metros del susodicho café.

"¿Por qué no? "Solo estamos aquí para divertirnos Kurt Es una pequeña fiesta," le dijo Rachel sonriendo.

Kurt iba a contestarle pero en ese momento Blaine abrió la puerta y los vio a los dos con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Kurt!... ¿Rachel?" preguntó sorprendido al ver a la chica a su lado. "No sabía que eras maestra, la última vez que te vi eras-"

"¿Una Slytherin sangrona y ambiciosa?"Le preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa burlona.

"Bueno algo por el estilo," le dijo mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "No sabía que se conocían."

"Ni yo que ustedes lo hacían," le dijo Kurt tratando de que no se notara el nudo en su garganta.

"Oh no nos conocíamos, creo que jamás llegamos a hablar en la escuela, creo que lo único que le dije fue 'pásame los ojos de murciélago'." Le dijo Blaine riendo.

"Ya veo…"

"¿Estás bien?"Le preguntó Confundido al ver a Kurt con una sonrisa algo fingida.

"Si, es solo que… hace algo de frío." Le dijo este tratando de que su sonrisa fuera algo más natural.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Pasen, pasen!"

El lugar se veía más diferente con la poca gente que se encontraba, podía ver y a Nick con sus novias, dos lindas chicas que los saludaron con su mano y una sonrisa. Había otros chicos platicando alegremente los cuales a algunos recordaba haberlos visto en sus años de escuela.

"¿Quieren algo de tomar?" les preguntó Blaine. "Tenemos cervezas de mantequilla, de las tres escobas, jamás me atrevería a hacer algunas," les dijo intentando animar el ambiente.

"¡Cerveza suena maravilloso!" le dijo Rachel rápidamente al ver como Kurt no pensaba hablar.

"… ¡Bien! La traeré enseguida." El tono de Blaine sonaba incomodo al igual que sus miradas furtivas hacia Kurt, más sin embargo se fue rápidamente hacia la barra.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" le preguntó Rachel enojada susurrando. "Es el hombre que te gusta, tienes que aprovechar para conquistarlo ¡Se agradable!"

"…El te recordó." Le dijo Kurt suavemente.

"¿Y?"

"Rachel ¡en siete años no hablaste con él jamás y recordó tu nombre!" le dijo el tristemente. "El no me recordó… no sabe que estuve en Hogwarts, no sabe que fui un Ravenclaw ¿Y cómo podría? ¿Quién recordaría al patético nerd obsesionada con el chico popular?"

Kurt se limpió rápidamente las pocas lágrimas que escaparon por sus ojos antes de que Rachel pudiera decir algo. No tenía sentido decir algo, no en realidad.

"Bien espero que estén como les gusten," dijo Blaine al llegar con dos tarros en la mano. "En verdad solo le puse helo, todo lo demás esta- ¿Kurt estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?"

Blaine dejó los tarrones en una de las mesas y rápidamente se acercó a Kurt viéndolo preocupado.

"¡No es nada!" le dijo el sonriendo. "Había un poco de polvo y se me irritaron los ojos, no te preocupes."

"¿Estás seguro?" Le preguntó el no muy confundido

"¡Claro! Porque no mejor vamos con los chicos, esto es una fiesta después de todo."

La pequeña reunión no estuvo tan mal después de todo, los chicos eran amables, y divertidos, Kurt tenía que admitir que más de una vez a pesar de todo soltó una carcajada.

"¿Oye y ya escuchaste la notica Blaine?" le preguntó uno de los hombres Thad quien al parecer era primo de Blaine y había sido estudiante en una escuela privada de hechicería en Irlanda.

"¿Qué noticia?" le preguntó Blaine confundido. "No me digas que por fin ya sentaste cabeza, ya era hora."

"¡No! Eso creo que jamás pasará, soy un hombre mejor soltero… pero lo que tengo que decirte te pondrá feliz de todas formas… adivina quien regresa a Londres."

"¿Estás hablando de…?" le comenzó a decir Blaine emocionado.

"Así es, Sebastian llegará en un par de días."

"¡Eso es increíble!" dijo él aplaudiendo ligeramente con sus manos.

"¿Sebastian Smythe?" Preguntó Rachel la pregunta que Kurt se moría por preguntar.

"Si ¿Lo recuerdas? Estaban en la misma casa." La sonrisa de Blaine fue suficiente como partirle el corazón una vez más.

Claro que ambos recordaban a Smythe, ese apuesto Slytherin que era amigo de un Gryffindor, ambos eran uña y mugre, platicando en todo momento. Kurt aún recordaba las tardes en las que le tocaba verlos platicar a escondidas en la biblioteca absorbidos en sus propio mundo hasta que Sebastian encontraba la mirada de Kurt a los lejos y le sonreía mientras tomaba la mano de Anderson.

No le gustaba que nadie más viera a su novio.

"Si, lo recuerdo muy bien" le dijo Rachel con una sonrisa incomoda.

"¿Kurt estás bien?" le preguntó Blaine dejando de sonreír y viéndolo preocupado. "Te vez bastante pálido."

"Yo… No, no me siento muy bien. Creo que será mejor que me vaya."

Los hombros de Blaine cayeron ante sus palabras parecía decepcionado, aunque no tenía por qué estarlo, su ex novio y el que al parecer era aún el amor de su vida estaba por volver.

No tenía que preocuparse por Kurt.

"Entiendo." El dijo él con una triste sonrisa al ver como Rachel y él se levantaban. "Los acompaño."

"¡No!" le dijo Kurt rápidamente. "No es necesario en verdad, nos apareceremos a las afueras de Hogwarts y de ahí podemos caminar sin problemas." Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Nos vemos luego."

"Nos vemos luego," dijo Blaine suavemente al verlos partir.

"Kurt…" le dijo Rachel una vez que estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

"No digas nada Rachel…. Es mejor desilusionarme ahora que cuando esté completamente enamorado."

"¡Tu ya estás completamente enamorado! Lo has estado desde los catorce años," Le dijo esta con tristeza.

"¡Y veme donde estoy! No funcionó, estoy donde siempre, enamorado de un hombre que jamás se fijará en mí, que aún ama a su antiguo novio, yo solo soy… Kurt para él."

"¡No eres solo Kurt!" le dijo Rachel con intensidad. "Tienes que darte la forma en que te mira, lo atento que está cuando hablas, cuándo sonríe porque tu sonríes. Te escribe casi todos los días Kurt, no creas que no me doy cuenta de cómo siempre por las mañanas una lechuza negra te entrega una carta, la misma lechuza que acabo de ver en una de las ventanas del café. Y Ni creas que no me doy cuenta de cómo siempre a las cinco de la tarde vas a la lechucería a contestarle su carta."Le dijo mientras se acercaba a él. "Tú eres más que Kurt para él, eres mucho más que eso y creo que eres tú el único que no se ha dado cuenta."

"¡Él tiene a Sebastian Rachel!"Le gritó sin poder controlarse. "Y siempre lo ha tenido."

"No estás seguro de que ellos dos hayan tenido una relación. Todo respecto a ellos ha sido solo chismes."

"Estuvieron en una relación," le dijo Kurt con un tono lleno de amargura. "eran muy unidos como para ser sólo amigos."

"¿Cómo lo son tu y él ahora?"

"Vámonos ya ¿Sí? Estoy cansado y en verdad no me siento bien." Le dijo Kurt ofreciendo su mano para poder aparecerse juntos.

"Sólo te pido que no te des por vencido." Le dijo Rachel antes de que los dos desaparecieran con un suave 'pop'.

::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

Habían pasado ya más de dos semanas y Kurt no se había presentado en el café, Blaine le escribía siempre preguntándole por su estado de salud y pidiéndole que viniera a visitarlo uno de esos días para poder platicar.

Kurt siempre se negaba respondiéndole un poco fría pero cordialmente.

"¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de ignorar a ese muchacho?" escuchó una voz a su lado.

"¡Profesor!" le dijo el sorprendido y algo sonrojado. "¿Qué quiere decir?"

"No te hagas el ingenuo con migo muchacho, sé muy bien que tiene los ojos en alguien, no solo yo lo sé." Le dijo sonriendo

"¿Disculpe?"

"Bueno es más que obvio al ver como mi aprendiz comienza a recibir correo todos los días y anda por ahí con una boba sonrisa por todos lados."

"Lo siento yo-"

"¡No tienes que disculparte por estar enamorado!" le dijo este rápidamente. 2si el director te escuchara te daría un buen sermón al respecto."

"¿Y qué es lo que hará usted?" le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Decirte que si hay algo que te hace feliz y que hace que tu vida se sienta completa ¿Por qué alejarse?... Porque no luchar por él."

Flitwick lo vio con una sonrisa llena de sabiduría antes de salir del salón, dejando a Kurt pensativo y suspirando.

¿Podría ser posible?

¿Podría tener alguna oportunidad?

Con un último suspiro Kurt dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y se decidió por ir una vez más a Hogsmeade con una sonrisa.

Aún no eran las cinco de la tarde y por primera vez Hogsmeade se veía vacía y en los campos de nieve no se veía huella alguna, quizás por ser mitad de semana o porque últimamente no había pasado nada nuevo en el torneo más que chismes de periódicos.

Entró al café sorprendiéndose de encontrar solo unas cuantas mesas ocupadas por personas mayores disfrutando una taza de café.

"¡Hey Kurt! ¡Qué sorpresa!" le dijo Jeff sonriendo mientras veía como Kurt se quitaba su antigua bufanda de Ravenclaw y la dejaba en el perchero. "Creí que ya no te pararías por aquí."

"Lo siento, extrañaba mucho el lugar," le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Y el a ti!... y por el no me refiero al lugar, _lugar_ si no a mi jefe quien duro tres días completos equivocándose con las bebidas, lo hubieras visto cada vez que entraba un castaño pegaba un brinco sorprendente." Le dijo con una sonrisa algo triste.

"¿Y esta él ahora?" le preguntó con algo de timidez.

"Si está en la parte de atrás."

Kurt se dirigió hacia el pequeño cuarto donde alguna vez se quitó la ropa esperando encontrar a Blaine, y así lo hizo…

Sólo que algo acompañado.

"Estoy más que feliz por ti," escuchó decir a Sebastian.

Desde donde estaban se podía ver sólo un poco de ello, podía ver a Sebastian sonriendo igual de apuesto o más que cuándo estaban en la escuela. No había duda de que los años habían sido buenos con él.

Blaine mientras tanto le daba la espalda pero podía ver las manos de Sebastian rodeándole su cintura.

"Gracias." Escuchó decir a Blaine. "Estoy tan contesto de que estés ahora conmigo."

Los bracos de Blaine rodearon a Sebastian, ambos estaban bastante cómodos en su abrazo, bastante cómodos como para ver a una figura retroceder.

"¿Todo bien?" le preguntó Jeff al verlo regresar. "¿Kurt? ¡Hey Kurt!"

Salió del café rápidamente el frío del viento le hizo recordar que había olvidado su bufanda pero no había forma alguna que regresaría a ese lugar. Lo que había hecho había ido un error y los errores no deben de cometerse dos veces.

"¡Kurt! ¡Hey Kurt!"

Escuchó su voz llamándole, podía escuchar cómo se acercaba sin embargo no quería voltear.

"Hey," una mano lo tomó del brazo obligándolo a detenerse. "¡Tus lentes!" Le dijo el sorprendido.

"Olvide que los llevaba puestos, lo siento." Le dijo Kurt quitándose rápidamente sus horribles lentes negros.

"No tienes por qué disculparte," le dijo Blaine sonriendo. "Luces adorable con ellos."

"Gracias," le dijo el algo incómodo. "¿Necesitas algo?"

"Te estaba llamando ¿No me escuchaste?" le preguntó Blaine suavemente.

"No… tenía algo de prisa," le dijo Kurt nervioso.

"Me di cuenta…. ¿Por qué te fuiste?"

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Blaine lo veía de una forma que le hacía temblar las rodillas, lo veía tan triste como si fuera Kurt el que hubiera hecho algo malo, como si hubiera sido él el que le rompiera el corazón.

"Estaba ocupado, solo fue una visita rápida," le dijo él con una sonrisa forzada. "Tú sabes hay mucho que hacer en la escuela."

"Es cierto… escuché que el baile de invierno será la próxima semana." Le dijo Blaine comenzando a sonar nervioso. ¿Por qué demonios veía tanto su zapato? "Sabes Dumbledore vino a invitarnos, a varios de los propietarios de negocios aquí.

"Que bien, "le dijo Kurt sin saber a donde llevaba esto.

"Y pienso ir."

Blaine volteó a verlo en ese instante con una sonrisa.

Desde luego que iría, tiene a su novio de regreso ¿Cómo iba a perderse la oportunidad de sacarlo a bailar?... recordar viejos tiempos

"Que bien," le dijo Kurt suavemente.

"Si… y me preguntaba si-"

"Porque yo voy a estar ahí también," le dijo Kurt rápidamente.

"Oh… ¿Iras…con alguien?" Ahí estaba una vez más la estúpida mirada.

"¡SI! Un maestro me invito… estamos de hecho saliendo, ya llevamos algunos días." Le dijo el evadiendo su mirada.

"… es por eso que no has venido últimamente."

"¡Sí!" le dijo Kurt rápidamente. "Es eso."

"Ya veo… estoy… estoy feliz por ti." Le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa que claramente se veía forzada. "Nosotros tendremos un evento un día antes del baile… podrían venir." Le dijo algo esperanzado.

"Quizás… pero no creo que sea posible, habrá muchas cosas que hacer y alumnos que calmar…"

"Entiendo… supongo que te veo en el baile."

"Ahí nos vemos."

Blaine regresó al café y hasta que este cerró la puerta Kurt pudo dejar escapar un suspiro.

Era un idiota, no solo había obtenido un corazón roto una vez más si no que también se había convertido en un mentiroso compulsivo. ¿Qué esperaba lograr? ¿Causarle celos? ¡Por dios que idiota era!

Solo había una persona que podía ayudarlo en esto y esperaba con todas fuerzas que pudiera hacerlo.

::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

"Si estas enterado de que estoy casado ¿verdad? El hecho de que mi marido viva en Rumania no te da derecho a estas libertades."

Kurt dio un suspiro y lo vio apenado. Sabía perfectamente que estaba casado pero lo único que quería era no verse patético y en realidad llevar a alguien al baile.

"¡Lo sé! No te invito porque me gustes o algo así, es solo que no es justo que los dos no vayamos al baile y pasemos un buen rato. Nada de segundas intenciones lo juro. Respeto demasiado a Adam como para hacerle a él ó a ti algo así."

Chandler Kiehl era el maestro de Xilomancia y aunque Kurt no quería aceptarlo era uno de sus amigos en la facultad. El mago era un recién casado con un investigador de dragones que actualmente trabajaba en Rumania, han vivido así ya dos años y aún es difícil vivir con un matrimonio a tan largas distancias.

"Está bien Hummel tendrás el honor de llevarme a bailar."

Y en realidad no era un gran honor.

Kurt con sus ropas negras, sencillas pero elegantes lucía maravillosamente exquisito según la profesora McGonagall, mientras que Chandler llevaba un juego de complejas ropas doradas que lo hacían ver como si estuviera en llamas. Más de una vez vio la mirada de los alumnos que veían al profesor Kiehl tratando de contener una carcajada.

Tal parecía que ese baile iba a ser un completo desastre.

"Te vez cansado."

Kurt dio un pequeño brinco, había salido a uno de los pasillos a tomar un poco de aire, en verdad no tenía que cuidar a los alumnos ya había más de un maestro en eso, así que no tenía nada que hacer.

Hasta que esa suave voz lo asustó y lo hizo voltear.

Era Blaine como era de esperarse.

Era Blaine luciendo las más elegantes y hermosas túnicas blancas que jamás hubiera visto.

Parecía un angel.

"¿Acaso tienes sangre Veela?" Le preguntó confundido.

"¿disculpa?"

"¡Nada!" le dijo el rápidamente. "¿Te estás divirtiendo?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Creo que tanto o menos que tú," le dijo Blaine suspirando. "Veo que tu novio no es mucha entretención;" le dijo apuntándole a Chandler quien se la pasaba platicando con todo el mundo.

"El… el no es mi novio," le dijo Kurt suspirando y bajando su mirada.

"No entiendo." Le dijo Blaine confundido "¿Por qué me dijiste que lo era?"

Por fin Kurt volteó a verlo, Blaine lo veía completamente sorprendido e incluso dolido.

"No- no quería verme patético ¿Si? No quería verme como ese profesor que nadie lo invita a bailar, tal y como siempre me ha pasado en la vida," le dijo suavemente.

"¿Qué nadie va invitar? ¿Estás loco?" Le preguntó Blaine molesto.

"Hay por dios tu vienes con Sebastian, todo el mundo se muere por ti, tú no sabes nada de esto," le dijo enfadado. "No sé por qué te enojas."

"¿Por qué me enojo? ¡Por yo iba a invitarte! ¡Iba a invitarte y me dijiste que vendrías con ese idiota!" Le dijo Blaine furioso. "¿Crees que eso es una buena razón para enojarme?"

La boca de Kurt se abrió completamente, estaba completamente atónito ante las palabras de Blaine.

"No puedo creer que hayas sido tan egoísta."

Los ojos de Blaine estaban llorosos y su mirada mostraba cuan herido estaba en ese momento, veía a Kurt como si fuera un extraño.

Como si no fuera nada.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?! Le preguntó Kurt sin poder contener las lágrimas. "Eres tú quien tienes a Sebastian, Eres tú quien jamás te has dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti… No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza ¡No he podido desde hace ya siete años! He tenido que vivir con tu indiferencia, con tu extraña amabilidad y una vez más terminar con el corazón roto." Le dijo suavemente. "Así que no tienes derecho a llamarme egoísta. Porque lo único que hice fue defender mi corazón… y al parecer fallé."

"¿Indiferencia?" le preguntó Blaine riendo con amargura y sarcasmo. "¿En verdad crees que me eres indiferente?"

Blaine se acercó a él y sacó algo de uno de sus bolsillos. Era su bufanda.

"La traje porque sé que es importante para ti." Le dijo dándosela y sonriendo con tristeza. "Sé que es un regalo de tu madre."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" le preguntó Kurt viéndolo confundido.

"Se lo dijiste a Mercedes cuándo estábamos en quinto grado," le dijo el encogiéndose de hombros. "Estaba sentado atrás de ti cuándo lo hiciste… sé que no te gusta tomar jugo de calabaza por las mañanas y que te gusta quitarle las chispas a los panqués. Sé que lo último que te comes en el desayuno es el tocino y que siempre te gusta que tu lugar esté ordenado. Sé que odias escribir con tinta negra así que siempre compras tinta azul. Muerdes tu labio cuándo estas nervioso y juegas con tu cabello cuándo estas aburrido."

Blaine se separó de él con una triste sonrisa.

"Dime una vez más si crees que me eres indiferente… nunca lo fuiste… nunca lo serás." Dijo con un suspiro.

"C-C-Cuando nos conocimos no dijiste nada," le dijo Kurt confundido.

"Tampoco tú," le dijo Blaine sonriendo. "Para mí era como volver a empezar de cero, mostrarle al maravilloso y listo Ravenclaw que puedo ser más que un bobo Gryffindor."

"Jamás te vi como un bobo." Le dijo Kurt con suavidad. "Pero no entiendo Sebastian-"

"Sebastian es mi mejor amigo, siempre lo será."

"Los vi abrazados… ese día."

"…. Es por eso que te fuiste… sabes Kurt para ser un Ravenclaw fuiste un completo idiota." Le dijo Blaine riendo.

"¡Pues para ser un Gryffindor fuiste un cobarde al no decirme esto antes!" le dijo Kurt ofendido.

"Sebastian llegó a felicitarme. El día de ayer tocaron las Weird Sisters en el café, fue todo un éxito. Hizo que aumentáramos nuestro contrato en Hogsmeade por seis años más."

"… Eso era a lo que me querías invitar… ¡Oh Blaine he sido un idiota!" le dijo Kurt llevándose las manos al rostro lleno de vergüenza.

Blaine se acercó a él y suavemente bajó sus manos haciéndolo que lo viera, haciéndolo ver esa sonrisa que era sólo para él.

"Ambos lo hemos sido," le dijo el suavemente.

"¿Y qué haremos ahora?" le preguntó Kurt.

"Recuperar el tiempo perdido."

Y recuperar el tiempo perdido fue tan delicioso, probar esos labios que tanto había deseado era mucho mejor de lo que jamás pudo haber imaginado. La sensación de sus manos sujetándolo con fuerza, el sabor de sus labios era simplemente el paraíso.

"Me gustaba observarte," le dijo Kurt una vez que se separaron. "Me gusta ver cuando salías a correr por las mañanas, o cuando reías fuertemente por alguna broma que te contaron, me encantaba en especial cuando ibas a la biblioteca." Le dijo sonriendo.

"Tú estabas en la biblioteca, era el único lugar en el que podía verte sin restricciones." Le dijo el besándolo suavemente.

"Que tontos fuimos… pudimos haber tenido esto hace ya tanto tiempo."

"Bueno," le dijo Blaine acariciando su mejilla. "Es mejor ahora que nunca ¿No crees?"

"No."

Los dos se separaron rápidamente y bajaron la mirada para ver al maestro de encantamientos quien los veía con una sonrisa.

"No es que esté contento por esto chicos pero ¿no pudieron esperarse a año nuevo?"

"O san Valentín," Comentó ahora la profesora McGonagall quien se dirigía al salón.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Kurt confundido.

"Es solo que los profesores teníamos una pequeña apuesta de cuando ustedes dos por fin estarían juntos," les dijo Flitwick sonriendo. "La empezamos cuándo estaban en sexto."

"¿Y quién ganó?"Le preguntó Blaine.

"¡Blaine! Están apostando con nuestra relación." Le dijo Kurt ofendido.

"Snape," le dijo Molesto el profesor. "Si se hubieran esperado al año nuevo yo hubiera ganado."

"No puedo creer que hagan esto con la vida de los estudiantes ¿Dumbledore sabe de esto?" Le preguntó Kurt con sus manos en las caderas.

"¡El agarró pascua y Halloween!"

"Bueno yo estoy sorprendido que el profesor de pociones incluso haya participado." Comentó Blaine.

"Bueno actualmente tenemos una con Weasley y Granger," le dijo Flitwick moviendo su ceja sugestivamente.

"…Está bien, pido cualquier día de junio… sólo lo hago porque eso dos definitivamente terminaran juntos." Dijo Kurt rápidamente al ver la sonrisa de Blaine.

"¿Cómo tu y yo?" Le preguntó este tomando una vez más su cintura.

"Como tú y Yo. Le dijo Kurt antes de besarlo una vez más e ignorar todo lo demás.

::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

Le gustaría decir que las cosas fueron más fáciles desde entonces pero mentiría si lo hiciera, una vez que la tercer prueba llegó a su fin su mundo al igual que el de muchos otros cambió por completo.

Ambos tenían miedo, pero aún mas importante que eso ambos se tenían uno al otro y eso los hacía más fuertes que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

Bien espero les haya gustado, este universo es algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Tengo varias historias en el mundo de HP (sin terminar claro) guardadas en mi computadora y por fin me anime con este.

Como siempre agradezco que la hayan leído, y más sus comentarios.

No duden en decir lo que piensan.

Mil gracias.


End file.
